ucsd_ceng_176fandomcom-20200214-history
Syllabus
The Course Description Laboratory projects in the areas of applied chemical research and unit operations are essential preparation for careers in chemical engineering. In this course, emphasis is placed on applications of engineering concepts and fundamental solutions to practical engineering and academic research problems. The course objectives are to provide the following to each student: * A mechanism whereby students learn to identify, formulate, analyze, and solve a significant problem. * A laboratory setting wherein students must assess and exercise process and chemical safety in multidisciplinary experimental projects. * A project-oriented setting wherein students perform design and scale-up calculations. * Rigorous training in technical communications, both oral and written. * An environment which encourages students to work in teams and to improve communication. * An experience which instills ethical responsibility in the analysis and interpretation of data. Academic Integrity We take academic integrity seriously and expect you to do so as well. You are encouraged to communicate with other teams and within your own team but all assignments must be completed individually or within your team as appropriate. The penalty for plagiarism and other forms of cheating is an F in the course and referral to your college Provost for disciplinary action; see The Written Report for a description of what's considered plagiarism in this course. Our responsibilities to maintain integrity of scholarship, yours as student and ours as instructors, have been outlined in the UCSD Policy on Integrity of Scholarship. I also place a strong emphasis on professionalism. In my eyes, you've all completed the majority of your coursework, you've got all the major fundamentals in hand, and in about 20 weeks someone is going to pay you a significant sum of money to be an expert in chemical engineering. It's therefore imperative that you be prepared to function well on a team as a professional chemical engineer. Emphasizing professionalism will impact the course in various ways, each of which represent my high expectations of your conduct both as an individual, a team member, and a chemical engineer: * I expect you to be safe in the lab. * I expect you to treat me, the course staff, and especially your teammates with respect. * I expect you to complete your assignments on time and with professional integrity. * I expect you to understand and follow instructions whether they're provided verbally, in an e-mail, or on this website. Logistics Where and When We Meet The course is divided into three sections, each with different lecture and lab periods as summarized in Table 1. Do not switch sections or teams! Don't switch sections or teams! You're all on slightly different schedules and it's not a simple matter of switching out one team member for another. Additional Logistical Information * Personal Protective Equipment (PPE): Lab coats are required and can be purchased from the bookstore; we'll provide gloves, safety glasses, and chemical goggles. You must wear closed-toe shoes, long pants, lab coats, and safety eyewear when in the lab. Repeated PPE violations will result in removal from the course. * Textbooks: '''None explicitly because the course content is based on previous courses on chemical engineering fundamentals, engineering handbooks, and literature material. * '''Homework and Exams: '''Pre-lab questions must be completed and turned in on the first day of the relevant experiment. There are no exams; instead, you'll submit three team reports per quarter and participate in your team's oral presentations for each. * '''Teams: You've already been assigned to a team; don't switch teams! Discussion among lab teams is encouraged but all assignments must be completed individually or within your team as appropriate. * Grading: Course grades are based on three reports worth 100 points each; 50 points of each report will be assigned to team performance and 50 points will be assigned to individual performance. Detailed descriptions of individual and team responsibilities will be provided during Week 1 lectures. Each report will be returned with a Written Report Rubric (download and open with Adobe Reader) and feedback from the evaluator. The letter grades for this course will be based on the average score of your three reports as summarized in Table 2. People Instructors We've got five instructors this year! See Table 3 for more details. Dr. Drews (that's me!) handles all the organizational aspects of the course; please direct such questions to me. Drs. Fenning, Xu, Yang, and Zhang will each handle various aspects of a particular experiment and will evaluate some of your oral presentations. Please note that I'm the only one with set office hours (during all lab hours and located in the lab); you should contact the other Instructors when they're in the lab or via e-mail if you'd like to meet with them. If you'd like to meet with me outside lab hours you can probably find me in my office and if the door is open feel free to come in. You can use this schedule to figure out a time when I'm likely to be around. Staff We've got two development engineers to help keep the lab running smoothly! They're responsible for maintaining the equipment and troubleshooting if you need help on technical or equipment-related problems, but you're supposed to be the experts on theory by now so they're not going to help with theory (and certainly not with your reports!). Teaching Assistants Our TAs will also help you troubleshoot any equipment-related problems, as well as running some of the more expensive analysis procedures, but as with the Staff they're not supposed to help you with theoretical considerations or your reports. I'll say it again: you're the experts now! Schedules Daily Schedule You can download a daily schedule here. It will tell you where you should be and when but you'll need the completed Rotation Schedule to figure out what experiment you're supposed to be doing. Note that each course section--A01, A02, and B01--have been subdivided into two sub-sections, A and B, according to team numbers. Check the top row of the Daily Schedule to see which sub-section you're in. Due Dates Answers to your Pre-Lab questions are due on the first day of each new experiment. Turn in a paper copy of your answer sheets (being careful to follow the formatting requirements described in The Written Report) to Dr. Drews in EBU II 135 when you come to lab. Your written and oral reports are due around the green letter days noted in the Daily Schedule in the "Lec" column of each section column; these are the days your team will give your presentations. Table 6 describes the specific times for each report file for each section. All reports must be submitted through Ted, written report files through their appropriate TurnItIn dropboxes and oral report files through their appropriate Assignment dropboxes. All dropboxes can be found in the Content section of the course Ted site. For example, if you're Team 14 in Section A01 and you're wondering when the due dates are for your 5th report, the Daily Schedule lists your presentation date as 12 May. Therefore, your oral report file (i.e., your presentation file) is due in the appropriate Assignment dropbox before 11 May at 11:59 pm and your written report file is due in the appropriate TurnItIn dropbox before 12 May at 12:30 pm. If you miss the oral report file due date then you'll receive zero points on your Q&A score and you're responsible for bringing your presentation on your own laptop to the presentation the next day. If you miss the written report file due date then contact Dr. Drews immediately. To keep the lab running smoothly, we use a turnover process so that teams finishing an experiment can train the next team to use the same experiment. On the day before your team is to start a new experiment, send one team member to the lab during the appropriate lab period to talk with the team that's just finishing that particular experiment. Experiments We have nine experiments, each assigned a letter. Eventually your rotation schedules will be coded according to Table 7. Rotation Schedules Old Voting Information The information below is no longer relevant because teams have been assigned. It's been retained because that's how I roll: pack-rat style. Your schedules haven't been set yet! In response to feedback from last year's class we're going to let you vote on which experimental sets you want to perform. There are a few disclaimers for this process: * You're going to vote on which set of experiments you'd prefer, not the individual experiments or the order in which you'll perform them. * You're voting as a team, not individuals! Only submit one vote for your team, and do so through Ted. * Each set consists of six experiments that you'll perform across two quarters. * We will try to give everyone their top first or second set pick but ultimately it depends on everyone's choices. In the event that it's impossible to give everyone in a section even their 4th pick, sets will be assigned randomly. Here's what you need to do to vote: # Review each of the experiments as a team. There's a brief summary on the home page of this site along with links to each experiment's page. # As a team, pick one preferred experimental set each from Category I, Category II, and Category III provided in Figure 1 below. # Pick one more experimental set from any color category. # Organize your team's four picks from 1 (most favored) to 4 (least favored). # Complete the Rotation Survey on Ted no later than 3:00 pm on Tuesday, 4 January. Rotation schedules will go out later that evening. Any team that doesn't complete the survey will be automatically assigned a rotation. Once all rotations have been set, check back here to find out what experiments your team will perform and the order in which you'll perform them. It's important to check back soon so that you can do your Pre-Lab questions!